The Victors Live On
by nevergone4ever
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened in the Games other than Katniss's and Peeta's? This will show you the fight and the determination of the past victors in the dreaded and yet celebrated Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

**2****nd**** Hunger Games**

**Victor- Emmaline 'Emma' Page, 16, District One**

As Emma rose up on the plate, she felt a surge of adrenaline. Next to her was her partner and boyfriend, Shone, and on the other side, the girl from Seven. Emma cracked her knuckles as she surveyed the arena. It was forest mostly, with a large and muddy swamp on the entire right side. She could smell the funky and foul water from her plate.

3. 2. 1. The gong's chime reverberated in her head and went straight to her pulse. It raced as her legs dashed forward to retrieve a golden sword with a bronze hilt. In the other hand she took a long whip and began cracking it. In the opening of the Cornucopia was a large suit of body armor. If only she had ten seconds to put it on.

The boy from Seven was trying to snatch up an axe and a box of crackers, but Emma needed to put a stop to that. She lashed out her left arm and it left him whimpering, with a large gash on his pale back.

"You scared?" she taunted as she struck him again and again. She hated doing this. Emma always had been gentle. She would be gentle forever after this when she won. If she won.

No. She WOULD win, because her and her father were eternal optimists and they both knew that she had the strength to pull this off.

The boy from Seven fell to the ground, and Emma went in for the kill. She stabbed his stomach with the point of her sword, and if he had any life left in him it was gone. She smoothed the blood from the metal on the marshy grass and went back to the Cornucopia.

Most people were gone except Tim and the two from both Two and Four. Emma remembered the alliance they had formed over tea and cheese in the Training Center.

"I saw you out there," Tim said, genuinely praising. "Nice work!"

Emma flipped her silky blond hair over her shoulder. "Nothing a little swording can't handle," she joked, leaning in for a kiss.

"HUH!" It sounded like the wind was being knocked out of Fredbert from Four. They ran over to Fred. He was curling up into a U shape, and behind him was the girl from Six, who paled and began running away.

Tim and the other Careers chased after her, but Emma dropped to her knees and looked at the sharp spear in Fred's back. It was right through the left side of his chest. It definitely punctured something vital- a lung, his heart. When the cannons began booming, Fred's was right along with them.

This Hunger Games took a fairly long time. Over the next few days, the Careers would go in packs of three at night, leaving two to guard the supplies, and the trio would go to kill. They went off with the girl from Three, the boy from Five, both from Eleven, and the pale girl from Twelve.

After two weeks, there was a vicious attack on the Career group by wild boars, but these were no regular wild boars. These were muttations- wildeboars, a mix of wildebeests and boars. They were the sixe of boars with shaggy hair, poisonous saliva, and razor-sharp teeth. Only Emma, Tim, and the girl from Four, Mary.

After two and a half weeks, there were the Careers and both from Nine left, who were in an alliance. But they too were attacked by the wildeboars and only the boy survived. During this time, Mary had found a poisonous berry bush and was secretly planning to dissolve some in Tim and Emma's potatoes, the only edible foods. But the lovebirds had thought of something first. After the group had said 'Good night', Mary decided to take an hour or so of sleep while Tim kept watch. During this time, Tim took a wire and garroted her.

Tim and Emma lasted about three more days before an avalanche came and dwindled their food supply to nothing. It was then when the boy from Nine was killed and it was down to Tim and her.

Swallowing his pride, Tim attempted to throw a subtle axe at her when she ducked and rolled backwards, taking him to the ground. Then she sadly took her sword and brought it down on his arm. When he was trying to staunch that wound, she chopped his leg off, too. When he lay dying Emma took him into her arms, crying.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered in his failing ear as his heart thudded one last time. "I love you and I'm so sorry the Games came between our love."

Tim then died.


	2. Chapter 2- The Shape of your Love

**2****nd**** Hunger Games**

**Victor- Emmaline 'Emma' Page, 16, District One**

As Emma rose up on the plate, she felt a surge of adrenaline. Next to her was her partner and boyfriend, Shone, and on the other side, the girl from Seven. Emma cracked her knuckles as she surveyed the arena. It was forest mostly, with a large and muddy swamp on the entire right side. She could smell the funky and foul water from her plate.

3. 2. 1. The gong's chime reverberated in her head and went straight to her pulse. It raced as her legs dashed forward to retrieve a golden sword with a bronze hilt. In the other hand she took a long whip and began cracking it. In the opening of the Cornucopia was a large suit of body armor. If only she had ten seconds to put it on.

The boy from Seven was trying to snatch up an axe and a box of crackers, but Emma needed to put a stop to that. She lashed out her left arm and it left him whimpering, with a large gash on his pale back.

"You scared?" she taunted as she struck him again and again. She hated doing this. Emma always had been gentle. She would be gentle forever after this when she won. If she won.

No. She WOULD win, because her and her father were eternal optimists and they both knew that she had the strength to pull this off.

The boy from Seven fell to the ground, and Emma went in for the kill. She stabbed his stomach with the point of her sword, and if he had any life left in him it was gone. She smoothed the blood from the metal on the marshy grass and went back to the Cornucopia.

Most people were gone except Tim and the two from both Two and Four. Emma remembered the alliance they had formed over tea and cheese in the Training Center.

"I saw you out there," Tim said, genuinely praising. "Nice work!"

Emma flipped her silky blond hair over her shoulder. "Nothing a little swording can't handle," she joked, leaning in for a kiss.

"HUH!" It sounded like the wind was being knocked out of Fredbert from Four. They ran over to Fred. He was curling up into a U shape, and behind him was the girl from Six, who paled and began running away.

Tim and the other Careers chased after her, but Emma dropped to her knees and looked at the sharp spear in Fred's back. It was right through the left side of his chest. It definitely punctured something vital- a lung, his heart. When the cannons began booming, Fred's was right along with them.

This Hunger Games took a fairly long time. Over the next few days, the Careers would go in packs of three at night, leaving two to guard the supplies, and the trio would go to kill. They went off with the girl from Three, the boy from Five, both from Eleven, and the pale girl from Twelve.

After two weeks, there was a vicious attack on the Career group by wild boars, but these were no regular wild boars. These were muttations- wildeboars, a mix of wildebeests and boars. They were the sixe of boars with shaggy hair, poisonous saliva, and razor-sharp teeth. Only Emma, Tim, and the girl from Four, Mary.

After two and a half weeks, there were the Careers and both from Nine left, who were in an alliance. But they too were attacked by the wildeboars and only the boy survived. During this time, Mary had found a poisonous berry bush and was secretly planning to dissolve some in Tim and Emma's potatoes, the only edible foods. But the lovebirds had thought of something first. After the group had said 'Good night', Mary decided to take an hour or so of sleep while Tim kept watch. During this time, Tim took a wire and garroted her.

Tim and Emma lasted about three more days before an avalanche came and dwindled their food supply to nothing. It was then when the boy from Nine was killed and it was down to Tim and her.

Swallowing his pride, Tim attempted to throw a subtle axe at her when she ducked and rolled backwards, taking him to the ground. Then she sadly took her sword and brought it down on his arm. When he was trying to staunch that wound, she chopped his leg off, too. When he lay dying Emma took him into her arms, crying.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered in his failing ear as his heart thudded one last time. "I love you and I'm so sorry the Games came between our love."

Tim then died.


	3. Gore (Skip if you have a weak stomach)

**3****rd**** Hunger Games**

**Brookes Cornwall, 18, District Two**

**This is a bit graphic. Skip if you hate gore.**

As I survey the vast arena, dread overcomes me and I ball up my hands. A prairie arena. So… _expected_. Couldn't they have done something else? An ocean, maybe? Mountains?

Whatever.

I can't say the same for my partner, though. Helene looks truly overjoyed. I wonder why. Her brown hair frames her tanned face just so…

NO, I am NOT falling for my partner. Not when we're in the arena and- CRAP, we're in the arena!

Booooooooonnnnnnnnggggggggggg.

The gong's echo strikes me and I madly run for the Cornucopia. I take a sword and in less than fifteen seconds, the two from Five are banished. I grin evilly, blood coursing through my veins, as I run for another kid, this one a muscled girl slowly moving towards a compass from Eleven. _Cannon boom_, I think to myself. I wish they'd do them at the actual bloodbath. Whatever again. This Game has faults.

After this bloody time, I have killed five. I added both from Twelve to my list. Helene looks so serene and beautiful bending over the boy from Four. What's his name? Charter. HEY! IS HELENE FRIGGING KISSING CHARTER?

I grab another sword and run to the smooching couple. Charter's cannon booms within seconds, and to avoid any grudges and unnecessary questions I swing my sword at my beautiful Helene. Ah, she even looks beautiful with no head and blood streaming down her petite shoulder frame. Her cannon is like music to my ears, music that I want to listen to for the rest of my life. _BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!_

__I can tell my fellow Careers, Nina from Four and Lucifer from One are very confused, but I give no mercy. In one fluent motion they're both on the ground and I am chuckling madly. I can tell that the boy from One, Tana, is trying to sneak up on me. I whirl around and my swords go for his eyes. I sit there and watch him do a mad dance around, his hands bloody. Enjoying this, I wrestle him to the ground and tease him, just tease him, by chopping off his ears and one by one, his fingers. I pick one up and jam it up his nose. Tana's screams are so loud. I'll just finish him off.

BOOM.

Over the period of an hour, Brookes stalked every living person down and killed them in graphic ways, much like he did to Tana. For one girl, he cut off her feet and suffocated her by holding them to her nose and mouth. After only one and a half hours, Brookes Cornwall is Hunger Games history- the most kills made and the shortest Games. All because he was shot in the back with a tranquilizer by the girl from Three that made him go mad.

**A/N: This was soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo creepy to write… I'm a bit sick now….**


	4. Too Easy

**4****th**** Hunger Games**

**Travis Captains, 14, District Four**

I shiver as my jaw is locked. I had gone onto the plate in a starting position, so in a way I was ahead of the game.

We had about thirty seconds left. Shivering even more, I zip up my parka. I'm sure this was caused by last year's champ, as he said the arenas in the past weren't extreme enough. Is this what he meant? Did we really need to get a _tundra_?

Urg. This is not pleasing.

The gong sounded and I stumble forward.

Frigging heck! I had lost my chance! But with my incredible speed, I run forward and manage to grab a few daggers and head for a weak-looking kid from Eleven with some serious afro. He was dead in seconds. Next to go are both from Twelve- starving, weak children.

Too easy.

I took out both from Six before the rest had fled. Laughing and no longer cold, but was sort of heated up inside by the rush.

"What happened to Marvel?" I asked.

"He died in a fight with me," said Annisa from Four. "I forgot he was from One."

I shrugged. "Eh. He was too pale for my tastes anyways, but where's your district partner, Niss?"

"He also died," Annisa sighed. "The guys from Five and Eight took him on and they won. So it's just me, you, and Chelle."

Chelle from my district bites her lip and stares at the ground.

"What about Fee?" I ask. Fee, Marvel's partner, was eighteen and looked very strong.

"I sorta took her out with a sword," Chelle say, embarrassed. "She looked too strong and she might have taken us all out."

"Oh," I say, settling down. "Well, let's put the supplies in a good pla-"

Right when I was in the middle of the word, I was thrown to the ground by Chelle and Annisa.

"You have to go!" shouts Niss. "You'll kill us!"

I fight their pretty strong grips. "No!" I holler back angrily. "I wouldn't have! I-I have a crush on you, Chelle!"

Wow, did that come out of nowhere. The raven-haired girl sits back on her heels in a sort of daze.

"Wow," she giggled, twirling her hair around. "I guess I never knew…"

Annisa, however, is still fighting me and holding the tip of a spear to my chest. "Chelle!" she screeches. "He's obviously just toying with you so you don't get killed!"

"No," I breathed, trying to look desperately in love with my partner. "Chelle, Niss, if we're the last ones here, we can make a life in this arena. Forever, or at least until they take us. They can't separate our love, Chelle."

Chelle's looking doubtful, and I plaster a goofy smile on my face as I gaze into her eyes.

"I don't know…" she begins.

I silence her with a kiss. She tastes terrible, like orange juice or something, and I can tell Annisa's roaming towards some bread, but I continue until Chelle stops us.

"I've always had a crush on you, Travis!" she babbles, her dark eyes dancing like shining pools of midnight lakes. Then I notice how pretty she really is. But I stop myself. _Don't fall in love. She'll kill you._

"Er, yes," I say dumbly. "Same… here."

Annisa's coming back for us with a CHAINSAW! What happened to solidarity? What the hell is she doing?

I slash her shoulder with a dagger and Chelle gets her back with a sword.

"Bye, Niss," I whisper as she sinks into the snowy arena, dead. She was probably my best friend. The traitor. But her death…. Was too easy.

After two days, five tributes froze to death. There wasn't much action in this arena, and no firewood to build a fire. Four tributes were killed off by a yeti sort of creature that had claws as long as the tribute's hands. Finally there was only Chelle and Travis left. Seeing his opportunity, when the girl was asleep, Travis sadly punctured her lungs with a sword as he cried. She awoke and he held her until she died.

Travis Captains was then announced victor of the fourth Hunger Games.


	5. The Watery Grave

**5****th**** Hunger Games**

**Stephanie Anders, 15, District Four**

It was the third day, and only me, my partner Jakob, and the annoying girl from Seven were still alive.

There was no ground except the island of the Cornucopia. In there were flotation rafts, food, and the only weapon were spears and fishing poles.

I had separated from the Career family because I didn't want to pull five other people along. Jakob only sat in the raft eating fish. He was the laziest ally ever.

So around midnight, I took two fishing poles, a large salmon, crackers, iodine, two spears, a cooler, and four water skins filled with water, and set off on my own in a small raft the size of a queen-sized bed.

It had worked for me great. The fish were plentiful, and I loved swimming in the waters where they'd tickle my toes. I couldn't really cook them, but raw fish was no problem. I ate it all the time at my home, and a sponsor even sent me a small jug filled with wasabi and another tangy red sauce to dip the fish in. If I could have lived peacefully in this arena, I probably would. It was the most fun I've had, ever. And I only had to kill one person- the boy from Three who punctured my leg. His ally, the boy from Six, drowned.

Then on the fourth night a storm came. It wreaked a ton of havoc. I lost all my fish, a fishing rod, the wasabi, and three of my water skins. I was down to one small pole, two spears, the cooler, a couple waterlogged crackers, and iodine. Along with my dignity and the last water skin.

I guess the sponsors loved me because I was sent another jar of wasabi and some more bait to catch fish. Good, because all the worms and bobbers I had were lost.

On the fifth day there was a cannon, and the girl from Seven was up in the sky. I actually saw her die- a huge grey and green fish swallowed her raft whole, and _then_ after an hour she died. I guessed suffocation.

After one whole week passed there was one more storm. I stored everything in the cooler but my raft and the spears, but I survived. Then the sponsors stopped. My last sponsor gift was an iron sword.

I sort of knew what to do with it. I located Jakob living on the island, mainly because of smoke rising from a fire. When the third storm came the island was covered and he had to go on his raft, armed with nothing. I grasped the chance and swam under it and punctured it with my sword. When it deflated, we fought underwater but he had no weapons and I did. I was then crowned the victor of the fifth Hunger Games.


	6. Allies Torn Apart

**6****th**** Hunger Games**

**Mason Thorn, 16, District Seven**

As I run from the Careers, trees seem to spiral into my way like crazy and I cry out as a branch pops me in the mouth. I swallow and spit all at once, trying to get some sap and pine needles out of my mouth. My dirty hands clutch my axes tightly, ready to slash at any threat.

This year the arena was a forest, so naturally me and my tribute partner Rhonda had an immediate advantage. We knew which trees would easy chip for firewood, which would be easy to carve, and which bark was good to eat. The second week, this week, there are only about half the tributes left. I know that the Gamemakers have it out for us all for more action, as angry bulls with horns ready to puncture a lung have been trampling tributes. I nearly got away from one, but my foot is oozing pus and blood and smells of death. I have been trying to earn a sponsor for it, but I feel even if I get out of here alive my foot will have to be amputated.

Stupid.

The Careers are gone, I'm sure of it. I settle down under a large weeping willow tree and heave a sigh of relief.

"Hey, Mais."

The voice startles me, but in the dim light of the moon I can make out my tan, brunette partner Rhonda.

"Ron! God, don't scare me like that. Hi."

"You are extreme-o loud and sa-melly!" she wrinkles her nose and gags to exaggerate.

"Sorry," I shrug. "So… are you gonna kill me now or what?"

"Nah," Rhonda winks. "But I have my axes out juuuuust in case you decide to turn on me."

"So does this mean we're allies?"

Rhonda scoffs. "Do you think you really have a choice? Nuh-uh. I found you, and I am NOT letting you go. I've been scared half to death here and hate this frigging arena. I. Wanna. Get. OUT!"

I roll my eyes. So… peppy.

"Ron, if we're the last two here, you're gonna get to go home because I'm committing suicide. You have more to live for than I do, and plus, you're younger."

Rhonda moans. "Only fourteen! And you would SO not do that for me." But I notice she didn't say that she wouldn't do the same for me.

"So do you have any food?"

"Yes," I say cautiously. "Do you?"

"I'm conserving mine for further use," she replies.

"Uh, future use? We're in the HUNGER GAMES. You might as well eat up. But yes, I have food." I empty my black knapsack. Half a loaf of rye bread, three green apples, and a water bottle bounce out. Rhonda hops down from the branch she was lounging on and forks over some blueish berries, some dandelion greens, a bunch of pine branches, and… a jar of peanut butter. Half-filled.

"Got that from a sponsor, along with a spoon," she says, pointing to it. "I kept complaining loudly how huuuuuungry I was, and finally it floated down. By the way, can I have some of your water, just a sip? Mine was destroyed in a tussle with… Opah, I think her name is? Opah from Twelve."

I give her the bottle. Funny, I'm not thirsty.

"So shall we make dinner? I have a nice little rock cave that overlooks the arena, I was just looking for potential targets down here."

I heave another sigh and follow her up some complicated steps of chopped wood. Once or twice I run into a rock wall only to find the stairs have taken a U-turn.

Once we get to the top, the view is priceless. I see the tops of about thirteen types of trees and a couple of ponds. I see a large bonfire by the Cornucopia, probably the Career's.

Rhonda grins and takes a match from a little cupboard sort of thing on the far wall. She lights a fire about a foot away from the edge, and when it catches I feel warm. Awesome.

She then holds up a white packet and I can see her face, illuminated with the dancing flames.

"Want some beef and eggs? I also have chicken with broccoli."

"Cool! Either is good."

She takes out a frying pan so small it could fit in a bird's nest and pours some powdery stuff in. With a little water, it smells delicious. Chicken and broccoli!

"Instant dinner!" she says proudly, handing me some. She makes for herself a little rye bread smeared with peanut butter.

**After a few more days, everyone is killed off because of a huge flood but Rhonda and Mason. Rhonda knows this, but Mason thinks there are still more people. The early morning that marks the sixteenth day of the Games when Mason just awoke, Rhonda had tears in her eyes. When Mason asked her why, she said slowly, "Don't sacrifice yourself for me, Mais. Please say to my family that I love them." And then Rhonda jumped off the edge. **

**Mason tried to follow her, but as soon as her cannon shot the hovercraft caught him in midair and Mason Thorn was brought back to the Capitol, victor. His foot was amputated.**


End file.
